Elemental HERO Chaos Neos
カオス・ネオス |jpname = Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ カオス・ネオス |jphira = エレメンタルヒーロー カオス・ネオス |phon = Erementaru Hīrō Kaosu Neosu |image = ElementalHEROChaosNeosLCGX-EN-UR-1E.jpg |altname = Elemental Hero Chaos Neos |wc08name = Elemental Hero Chaos Neos |attribute = Dark |type = Warrior |type2 = Fusion |type3 = Effect |atk = 3000 |def = 2500 |level = 9 |effect = Summon, Trigger, Ignition |fm = Elemental HERO Neos |fm2 = Neo-Spacian Dark Panther |fm3 = Neo-Spacian Glow Moss |materials = "Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther" + "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" |lore = "Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther" + "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" Must be first Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization"). During the End Phase: Shuffle this card into the Extra Deck, then Set all face-up monsters on the field. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can toss a coin 3 times. ● 3 Heads: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. ● 2 Heads: For the rest of the turn, the effects of all face-up monsters your opponent controls are negated. ● 1 Head: Return all monsters you control to the hand. |ptlore = "Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther" + "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" Esta carta somente pode ser Special Summoned do seu Deck de Fusão por retornar as cartas citadas do seu lado do campo para o Deck (você não utiliza "Polymerization"). Esta carta é retornada para o Extra Deck durante a End Phase. Quando esta carta é retornada para o Extra Deck desta maneira, vire todas as cartas que estejam viradas para cima no campo para a Posição de Defesa, virado para baixo. Uma vez por turno, durante a sua Main Phase, você pode jogar 3 moedas. Então, ative um dos seguintes efeitos dependendo do resultado: ● 3 Caras: Destrua todos os monstros que seu oponente controla. ● 2 Caras: Negue todos os efeitos de monstros virados para cima que seu oponente controla até a End Phase desse turno. ● 1 Cara: Retorne todos os monstros que você controle para sua mão. |animelore = "Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther" + "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to your Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). During the End Phase, return this card to the Extra Deck and then Set all face-up monsters currently on the field. Once per turn, while you control this face-up card, you can select and activate 1 of the following effects: ● Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. ● Negate the effects of one face-up monster your opponent controls. ● Return all monsters you control to their owners' hand(s). |archetype1 = HERO |archetype2 = Elemental HERO |archetype3 = Neos |archetype4 = Chaos |archrelated1 = Neo-Spacian |summon1 = Non-Poly Fusion |summon2 = Special Summons itself from your Extra Deck |summon3 = 3 Fusion Materials |summon4 = Semi-Nomi |action1 = Returns from field to Extra Deck |action2 = Returns from your field to your Extra Deck |action3 = Returns from field to hand |action4 = Returns from your field to your hand |action5 = Flips monsters face-down |misc1 = Coin Toss |misc2 = Variable effects |misc3 = Limited activations |misc4 = Cover Cards |mst1 = Destroys your opponent's Monster Cards |mst2 = Negates the effects of Effect Monsters |number = 17032740 |en_sets = Gladiator's Assault (GLAS-EN036 - ScR/GR) |na_sets = Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LCGX-EN065 - UR) |fr_sets = Gladiator's Assault (GLAS-FR036 - ScR/GR) |de_sets = Gladiator's Assault (GLAS-DE036 - ScR/GR) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LCGX-DE065 - UR) |it_sets = Gladiator's Assault (GLAS-IT036 - ScR/GR) Collezione Leggendaria 2: Gli anni dell’Accademia dei Duellanti (LCGX-IT065 - UR) |sp_sets = Gladiator's Assault (GLAS-SP036 - ScR/GR) |jp_sets = Gladiator's Assault (GLAS-JP036 - UR/UtR/HGR) |kr_sets = Gladiator's Assault (GLAS-KR036 - UR/UtR/HGR) |wc08_sets = Card Downloads (4th December 2007) |ygo_sets = Pack 46 |anime_gx = 130 |database_id = 7275 }}